daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 20 / 2009 Nilisha and Regan
Introduction Characters: Regan Nilisha Location: Lake Draconis Plot summary: Nilisha catches Regan as he makes his way past Lake Draconis. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' ♊ Regan had been traveling by foot for the past few days now, he had stopped and killed for his meals, taking in the scattered memories and paths of his surrounding area. He saved his Ziodex bags for when he came into contact with humans. Regan's clothes did stay prim and proper, he'd found a few places to stay the day at, little houses that didn't mind that he'd gorged himself on their daughters or sons. At least, they didn't mind when he told them their only other option was the same fate as their beloved children or letting him stay, peacefully. He stretched and cracked his back, popping his knuckles and moving about, much like a cat. Regan did enjoy doing odd things while he was away from civilization, or rather in this case, heading towards it. He could smell the water nearby, but Regan kept to the thicker parts of the forest, it'd be strange of him to stop there. He had no reason to stop.'' ---- '' Nilisha sighed and consulted her map again. Wouldn't you think that after 3 times I'd stop running in circles? when she heard someone move through the woods beside her, just about 200 meters away. She concentrated, and quickly recognized Regan's signature. Somehow she wasn't very keen to talking to him, but then again he was probably on his way to civilization and knew where he was going, contrary to herself. Exhaling softly Nilisha turned right and walked over towards Regan.'' ---- '' ♊ He paced, almost in a zig-zag line through the shrubbery, the trees and roots. He had not spoken much and his iPod battery had completely died during his travel. He didn't give thought to bring the charger as he went, this was all still spur of the moment. And frankly, he preferred it that way. Regan had forgotten to pay close attention to his surroundings, he was rather focused on what was directly ahead of him and how he'd look if someone found him. Regan never noticed Nilisha coming up his left side as his feet tapped out a half-dance over the roots of the trees.'' ---- '' "I always thought ballroom dancing was reserved to ballrooms," Nilisha remarked to Regan, obviously surprising him, if the way he swirled around was any indication. In thought of why she had approached Regan at all Nilisha walked over to him and tugged a strand of reed hair behind one ear. "Oh well... I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked, very visibly uncomfortable with her words "I think I got lost and need to find the next city." she continued, growing even more uncomfortable and annoyed with herself and her inabilities.'' ---- ♊ On the six-and-seven '''Regan' stopped immediately at Nilisha's voice. He swirled around, his jacket flaring as he turned to the woman who always seemed to catch him at his worst. How the pansy loathed her. The actor violently practiced his tongue against the pallet of his mouth, piercing it once and twice, the blood mixing with his saliva. Regan swallowed, harshly, his feet coming together on the knot of an upturned root. His thin lips turned upwards into a smile as his gray eyes leveled on the woman.'' "If dancing was merely reserved for the dance floor, and playing reserved for the play room, we'd have no love of music, no love of movement, or life. I would think that even things like break dancing would have had to have been founded on the streets and in the alleyways, rather than on the dancing floor." '' ♊ Regan skipped as he said this, his feet carrying him to the dirt. He let his left slide from under him, his left palm meeting the soil and right arm extending outwards for balance, not that ne needed it necessarily, but it was for show. The actor was all about show.'' "Could it not have been a mistake in a dance that brought around break dance? Similarly, a mistake in music to bring about the wonders of Jazz?" ♊ Regan let the question hang between them two, as he kept the pose. He'd given no reason for Nilisha to have any want to cause him any harm, and thus, he showed his trust to the woman by staying put, his right leg lifted and bent at the knee. ---- '' Nilisha rolled her eyes. she wondered what she had done wrong to be surrounded by showoffs all the time. "I was just wondering if a forest was offering such a good place to dance. Aside from the ground being awful, there might always be god-knows-what jumping from the bushes to eat you. By the way, you have a spot on your pants, she added smiling." Surely, Regan's clothing was perfectly clean, but she felt like teasing him a bit. She wouldn't have normally, but somehow the events of the last days had brought out her petty side, and that side was all about mocking people, and spontaneous cruel remarks.'' ---- '' ♊ Surely he had no such spot on his pants, but Regan's eyes roamed over them anyway. He centered his gravity in a sloppy hand stand, the almost-rip of his jacket telling him he shouldn't have done this so suddenly. Regan's body twisted, his hips moving upwards after his legs pushed him from the ground, a slow spin he looked over every thread visible to find this spot she spoke of. Other than the dirt he'd almost rolled in, Regan saw no spot. It took him a second and a heave from that sloppy hand stand to an upright position before he realized the woman was simply teasing him. Oh, the pansy didn't like this at all, and Regan's foot tapped out seven ticks before he spoke again.'' "I'm perfectly able to care for myself. I have more up my sleeve than you realize." ♊ Regan frowned, not sure how to comment on her teasing. The pansy was upset and he flailed against the actor. Regan's eyes closed while the internal battle raged. He remembered Sickert and with that, the actor returned. Regan's canines elongated slightly and his eyes shone a brighter gray than they'd been before. "What brings you out where 'god-knows-what' could attack a pretty little thing like you, Nilisha?" ♊ He hopped back from her, resting his dorsal side against the trunk of a nearby tree. ---- '' "I was walking somewhere. And thankfully this pretty little things has the probably best aim on this planet and can shot anything that will jump from the bushes to eat her." No, Nilisha was not impressed with Regan's hand stand. First she had seen better, second she knew that he was still showing off. She wondered if it worked with any woman before she remembered that not everyone could see the angry, chaotic swirls of aura that marked Regan as someone unstable. For the first Time she wondered if the vampire would be able to suppress his feeling lone enough to get himself a girlfriend. for whatever he needed a girlfriend anyways, she though, thinking of the waitress in the Tavern. "And oh, Regan? I don't care what exactly is up your sleeves, sweety." she told him bluntly.'' ---- "Ouch." ♊ '''Regan' visibly winced at her comment, feigning a hurt face.'' "Something the matter, pretty thing?" ♊ The actor objectified the woman, reducing her to that of which he thought of every woman he had ever encountered. He truly had nothing else to do but look at her, and so he did. His eyes lingered over her hair. Curly reds seemed to be the new black. Regan really did prefer a chestnut haired girl. One so much like his little waitress. A smile rose on his lips as he thought of her, leaving out the boyfriend completely. Violet's calves, his little lavender's voice — the bell — Kira's fiery hair, so very much like Nilisha's. The stark contrast of the cinnamon skin and gray eyes did catch his attention. Regan had always loved skin. It was a beautiful thing. ---- '' Nilisha worriedly tilted her head to a side "You notice that, fist, I have a name and you know it fully well. And second keep staring at me like I'm a bit of steak any longer and you'll see what's the matter." She knew that normally, she would have let the remark slide, but right now she felt angry, hurt and betrayed and someone was going to hurt for that. If Regan kept up his mannerism, it was going to be him. With and angry motion she pulled a rubber-tie from her wrist and forced her messy curl back into a ponytail, while making a step towards, Regan, just about to brush up into his personal space. One hand of her was hidden behind her back, as if she was still fighting with her hair, while instead she was just keeping her hand busy to not lash out at Regan physically.'' ---- '' ♊ Regan noted her hostility and decided to dance with her, he kept the woman at his front, moving away from her as she moved towards him. He weighed mentioning the difference between steak and a woman, and decided against it. Regan flashed a sheepish smile to her and bowed his head to show he never meant to upset her. The actor let the pansy go, never giving him full control. His shoulders sunk and his whole frame seemed smaller, shorter. The actor had to bite his tongue to keep the 'tsktsk' from slipping out. Instead he waited on her next move, ever wary of the woman's wrath. He never did like when a woman forced him to hurt them. Especially if it wasn't his intention in the first place.'' ---- '' Nilisha followed Regan's step, not giving up on him that easily. She had seen him switch from one role to another way to often to be fooled now. She knew that was trying too look more harmless, but somehow she doubted that she had intimidated him in any way. A fight with her was probably just not fitting with whatever plan the vampire had in his slightly disturbed brain. Right now that was almost enough reason for Nilisha to start said fight. Almost. Witha long breath she tried to calm herself, never taking her eyes of Regan, though.'' ---- '' ♊ The pansy almost pouted at her, as he kept his distance. He would defend himself, if he must, but he much rathered things didn't turn out that way.'' "You. Are not angry with me." '''Regan' said, coolly. He inclined his head to Nilisha, "I. Have yet to wrong you."'' ♊ Regan's fingers twitched to his scalpel, it had been so long since he last used it. ---- ''Nilisha snorted. "Not?" Before abruptly turning away from Regan and walking over to the next tree, punching it hard enough to break the bark and bloody her knuckles "Of course not. I'm sorry." Nilisha let her head fall back, staring into the leave hooded sky before finally turning and sliding down the tree until she sat on the ground "damn it to hall, all of it." she whispered, already feeling tears well up her eyes again.'' ---- '' ♊ He cocked his head, the inclination giving him almost a curious dog's look as he carefully neared her. Regan's body crouched and his knees were bent while he moved, noting every thing about her in the exact detail he could, without staring too openly. Today, it seemed as if he caught her as off as she so often caught him. This pleased the actor and he choked the low rumble of his pleasure out, before it left his throat.'' ♊ Squatting directly in front of the woman, not one foot from her, he let his forearms hang over his knees. "What is the matter?" ---- '' ' Nilisha' batted her tears away, casting Regan a burning glance "That's non of your business, vampire." She almost growled at him, finding him way too close to her to be comfortable with it. With a jerky movement she stood up and walked around Regan, trying to get some space between herself and him while mentally cursing her lack of control into submission. She hated her weak moments and having someone see them - Regan of all persons, too - was not acceptable. IN NO WAY. With another deep breaths he finally calmed down again, at least outward and turned back to Regan "Now, would you mind just telling me into which direction the next city lies, then you can go back to dancing through the woods and I can leave this god forsaken place."'' ---- '' ♊ Regan pivoted on his heels as Nilisha walked around him, and as he pivoted, he stood. The actor shook his head and took complete control once more, keeping his tongue in line, lest he slip.'' "D-D-Depends on how fa-fa-far you want to travel." ♊ All good things must come to an end and his control certainly had gone over its limit. He reached into his pocket and swallowed a tic tac. His other hand moved to his back side and grasped a hold of a Ziodex packet. "Do fo-fo-forgive me. I thirst." ♊ There was as much disdain in his voice as he could manage. Regan nicked the side of the packet and the vampyre's eyes flashed white as he drank, watching the lycan. She had never simply called him "Vampyre" before. This wasn't the first time Regan had heard it as an insult. He'd heard it from women before he had his way with them. Though, that didn't ease the sting every time he heard it. It almost reminded him of his mother and how she — no, he wouldn't go there. ---- '' Nilisha put her hands over her eyes "somehow the sight of vampire's feeding had always disturbed her on a deep, subconscious level. "not far, just to the next city. Once I'm back in civilization I can fend for myself." Nilisha was pretty sure that her 'vampire' comment had hurt Regan and she was somewhat sorry for that, but as she knew Regan, apologizing would not improve her stand with him, so she just let it slide. She could see feel how the vampire suppressed something in his mind, maybe a memory, or a thought. Normally she would have been curious and had tried to find out, but somehow her small emotional break down had tired her and she just wanted somewhere warm and cozy to sleep and shower.'' ---- ♊ He lifted his legs and bent his knees, much like a runner would before he moved onwards, lightly pointing to the south west. "Over there, then. I am heading south east, I take it this is where we part?" ---- '' Nilisha nodded "Obviously." she bowed her head slightly to Regan before turning into the direction he had shown her and walked off, fighting off the urge to look back and check if Regan was watching the way her ponytail probably bounced. If he'd follow her, she'd notice.'' ---- ♊ Indeed, '''Regan' did watch the bounce and sway of her pony tail before he made his own way through the thicket.''